


Of the Snowflakes that Fall, You are Unique (Alone)

by Crystal_Prisom



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Bi-Han was not a nice brother, But He Gets Better, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Loss, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smart Kuai Liang, Stuttering Young Kuai Liang, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing (for obvious reasons), Tags May Change, Violence (again; obviously), past emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Prisom/pseuds/Crystal_Prisom
Summary: AU Idea (Takes Place in New Timeline)Instead of going to the Mortal Kombat tournament to agenve his brother's death, Kuai Liang deserts the Lin Kuei to escape the cyberization process, along with his best friend, Smoke. He doesn't look back.(His memories of the p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶ [his brother] weren't very happy, anyway.)However, the past of the newly-dubbed Sub-Zero won't be relinquishing its hold on him anytime soon, as enemies - both old and new - strive to end his short life of newfound freedom.





	1. It Begins With a Death

Kuai Li - **no, Tundra**. **Tundra** was his codename; the names given to the Lin Kuei at birth were disregarded entirely. Now, he had to restart his line of thinking.

 **Tundra** had felt sadness many times in his life.

He had felt _sorrow_ when his teacher (who had been understanding and kinder than the others) had passed. He had felt _upset_ when he had been assigned a new "assignment" from the Grandmaster; they always involved killing, and he _hated_ it. _Hated_ the way that the victim felt fear and pleaded for mercy. _Hated_ the way that they died. _Hated_ the blood on his hands, his face.  _Hated_ that Bi-Han loved it. **Tundra** had felt hatred, indignation, and even sorrow. 

**(The Lin Kuei do not feel EMOTION.)**

He had been called to stand before the Grandmaster for what he feared would be his next "assignment", but instead was greeted with solemn looks. The Grandmaster looked down from his high seat, explaining what had happened. His brother's mission. The appearance of Scorpion. His brother's _**death**_. **Tundra** took it all with great stride. Usually, when given distressing news, he would have to tell himself to not show emotion. That was the most important thing, Bi-Han had enunciated.

**(The Lin Kuei do not show EMOTION.)**

But now, **Tundra** found that he didn't feel _upset_ at all.

He had left the room without shedding a tear, without a break in his facial expression. Wordlessly, he made his way to his room, sitting straight on the side of his bed. 

It occurred to him then that he had not felt _remorse_ for his brother.

 **Tundra** didn't feel _regret_ , nor _grief_ for his death. Had he already been cyberized? (A quick pinch on the arm revoked his previous thought) 

A creak in the floorboards within the room sounded. **Tundra** was easily able to identify the noise. He was, after all, trained to do such tasks. He had locked the door behind him, but the intruder did not need to open doors to enter rooms. Sporting grey wear instead of **Tundra's** blue apparel, the slightly older assassin known as Smoke stood in the middle of the room. He frowned; now that they were behind closed doors, they were able to express their emotions as they pleased.

"Kuai? I heard the news. I'm very sorry for what happened to you, my friend."

 **K̶u̶a̶i̶ ̶L̶i̶a̶n̶g̶** **Tundra** looked down at his hands to avoid further discussion of the topic. Surprisingly, he found that he now held a polished wooden cylinder with engravings on it. When had he grabbed it? Bi-Han had given it to him when they were children and had spent their first days in the Lin Kuei complex. It was the last memory that Tundra had of him acting as an older brother, comforting him. The next day, Bi-Han had gone into private counsel with the Grandmaster. When he emerged from the doors, he had been a man changed.

 **Tundra** rolled the cylinder, counting the number of rotations precisely as he came to the same familiar character in his head. _1\. 2. 3._ In this duration of time passed, Tomas had carefully sat down next to **Tundra** on the bed, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Kuai? Are you alright?"

The buzzing in his ears had subsided drastically with the physical touch of his **f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶** ( **The Lin Kuei don't have friends, idiot** ). **Tundra** looked up to the concerned eyes of his  **colleague.** "I am fine, Tomas," he recited as if he had said this line repeatedly to keep his voice at a monotone.

"I call bullshit," the grey assassin openly declared. **Tundra** shook his head. "No, Tomas. I am  _fine_. I don't feel upset at all." 

Tomas blinked, leaning back as he pondered the words of his friend. "It's okay to not feel anything, Kuai. You weren't exactly close to him, you know?"

 **Tundra** did not say anything, but he still gave a nod to confirm the statement. Still, he rolled the cylinder.  _24\. 25. 26._ "The cyberization initiation will begin tomorrow at sunrise," he finally said. Tomas's expression fell. "I know. I wish you had a happy memory before the event." **Tundra** stood up. "No. The cyberization process is _tomorrow_. We still have time, Tomas. If we pack right now and leave at night, it will take hours before anyone notices that we are gone."

Tomas's mouth gaped open before he closed it quickly. "Kuai, please don't tell me you're actually serious about this." **Tundra** whipped around. "NO!" He shouted loudly, emotion bleeding through the cracks for the first time today. "No," he whispered, "I have to do this. Bi-Han was the only reason I stayed here. Some part of me thought I could eventually convince him to leave with us, but he's never doing to change. I can't stay here and die like this, Tomas. **I can't**."

Tomas stared at his friend, nodding slowly. Eventually, he sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. "We'll be on the run for a while. You know how the Lin Kuei treats traitors and deserters." **Tundra **K̶u̶a̶i̶ ̶L̶i̶a̶n̶g̶**** breathed out, his wound up stature relaxing for the first time. "Yes. I'm prepared to take the risks. I'd rather die a free man than live my life as a servant." 

The grey-clad assassin nodded again, a small smile gracing his face. "Well, we did have a reputation as the pests of the clan. Might as well add something more to our record." He got up, stretching lazily. "I'll go and pack," he whispered to **Tundra** , "and I'll meet you in your room tonight. Leave it unlocked, alright? We'll climb out through your window." **Tundra** nodded in confirmation, opening the door to permit Tomas to leave.

He walked over to his window, leaning on the windowsill. He stared up at the sky.  _One more night. One more night, and we will be gone._

He held up his hand, a blue luminescent light glowing from his palm. The temperature dropped, and a sphere of ice materialized from the air. _I will be what my brother could never be. I will take up his codename, Sub-Zero, but only so that I will rectify and undo his mistakes. I will show mercy. I will show compassion. I will undo all of the Lin Kuei's teachings. **T̶u̶n̶d̶r̶a̶**_  closed his fist; the ice shattered.

_My enemies will know me as Sub-Zero._

_My name is Kuai Liang._

* * *

That night, the full moon hung in the sky without the stars to accompany it.

Under the light of the lonely moon, two young men ran through the snow on the ground of the terrain.

Tomas Vrbada and **T̶u̶n̶d̶r̶a̶**  Kuai Liang were finally ****free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the words in bold representing the voice in Kuai's head (that may or may not take the form of Bi-Han's voice). This voice restricts his free will and from doing the things he wants to do.
> 
> His thoughts are italicized.


	2. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two friends, now away from the Lin Kuei, strive to put as much distance between them as possible.

The forest was motionless.

No wildlife made its presence known. The trees loomed ominously, speaking of dangers that could not be identified. Now, the moon who has spent its time alone in the sky retreats, the more cheerful sun starting to rise.

Now, the sounds of feet making contact with the ground sound out.

Two men ran through the clearing of trees as the light began to break through the canopy. Tomas stopped by the small creek of a winding river that shone clearly under the light. Wordlessly, he dropped his pack on the ground and retrieved his canteen, filling it.

Kuai was quick to follow. Now, birds chirped cheerfully in the woodlands. Kuai stares into the distance, at a point opposite the riverbank. Memories of his days in the Lin Kuei resurfaced, an unpleasant intrusion in his task. 

_There hadn’t been many people welcoming to him and his older brother. However, a few days after Bi-Han’s meeting with the Grandmaster, Kuai had found that he was quick to seek out companions himself._

**_Was he Kuai? Tundra? No, he was Sub-Zero, now._**

_Kuai observed Bi-Han’s budding relationship with two people in particular: Sektor and Cyrax. Sektor, the son of the Grandmaster, was as cruel as his father. Cyrax seemed to be an anomaly; Kuai notes how he has transitioned from being compassionate **(in privacy, of course)** to cold as he executed the prisoners in captivity._

_He **hated** Sektor._

_Bi-Han and Sektor had formed an odd relationship. Both saw each other as potential equals; both were as powerful as they were cruel. As a result, they continued to quarrel, fighting and doing their best to appear higher than the other._

_Kuai wasn’t **jealous.**_

_He wasn’t jealous that Bi-Han was now spending more time with his friends than with Kuai. **(Did you ever remember me, brother?)** Rather, he was **worried.**_

_**Worried** that his brother was losing himself in the Lin Kuei’s practices.  **(That he was forgetting about you.)** And so he tried everything in his power to divert his older brother’s attention from the Grandmaster’s son._

_The first time, he intentionally tripped one of the Lin Kuei students. He wasn’t caught in the act, but when he made eye contact with Bi-Han across the room, he shrank significantly._

**_His eyes promised death._ **

_He had taken him aside later, shoving him against the wall and spitting furiously in his face. Kuai had forgotten the exact words that had been spoken, but he still remembered the few lines of words that had damaged him forever._

**_”Grow up, Tundra. We are not brothers. See to it that you remember.”_ **

_Kuai had cried in the safety of his room that day._

_The next day, he was approached by a timid boy. He had introduced himself as Smoke, and he admitted that he had found Kuai’s act the day before to be amusing._

_”Call me Tomas.”_

_Kuai felt a surge of something other than fear, anger, or uncertainty. He smiled, taking the boy’s outstretched hand._

_”My name is Kuai.”_

_That day, he and his new friend pulled a prank on one of the senior students. Bi-Han has cornered him in private and punched him in the face._

_Kuai had fallen to the floor, hand retreating from his face. There was blood on his hand, but he didn’t cry. Instead, that urge was replaced with a dull ache._

_**(Can you see me now, brother?)**  
_

_**(Is this what I need to do to gain your attention?)** _

Kuai was jostled from his thoughts with the light touch of a hand on his shoulder. Tomas peered into his friend’s eyes, worried. “You’re can is full, Kuai.”

The cryomancer looked down, realizing that the water had been overflowing for a while now. He quickly retracted his hand, closing the canteen and shoving it into his pack. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Tomas opened his mouth to say something, but he seemed to change his mind. He looked up to the sky in wonder. “Is it just me, or does everything look so much prettier now?”

Kuai stood up again, looking up to the sky as well. He closed his eyes, breathing gently. A breeze swept through the forest, and he could feel it against his skin. 

_How joyous it is to be free._

Kuai opened his eyes again, turning his head to the forest. “Let’s go,” he finally said, walking away.

Tomas sighed, shouldering his pack. “Sure. Ignore me again.”

Above them, the sun shone brilliantly, promising a happier future.

* * *

“We have two Lin Kuei stowaways.”

Sektor was thrilled. He had been the first to undergo the cyberization process, and look at him now.

He was perfect. 

Yet, with every good occurrence there had to be drawbacks. This one came in the form of two deserters: Tundra and Smoke. The two annoying flies of the Lin Kuei. He had pleaded the Grandmaster to rid them of the Lin Kuei, but his father had refused. Smoke was an enenra; a bloodthirsty spirit that had the ability to sneak in and out of places undetected. Tundra, on the other hand, was nothing to Sektor, so he pushed for the exile of the younger brother of Sub-Zero.

Yet, the Grandmaster had refused. There was apparently something in the young boy, he had affirmed, that made him more powerful than his older brother.

Sektor had been disappointed, but he still respected the Grandmaster’s wishes.

Now, he stood here in front of the Kahn of Outworld, addressing him so that he could find the whereabouts of the runaways. He had thought that the two had come to the tournament so that Tundra would be able to avenge his brother’s death.

Well, his name was Sub-Zero now. It was customary for siblings to take up their older sibling’s name when he died. And now, he was disgracing his brother’s name by fleeing from the Lin Kuei.

However, it was revealed that the two had not come.

Sektor reasoned that it was due to the time that it took for the two to arrive, and he pledged that he would wait here until the two came.

He always finished his mission.

* * *

The snow was falling heavily now.

The clouds had blocked out the sun's light and warmth completely; now, the cold settled in. Tomas shivered in the inclement weather, as he was more suited to the heat of the temple. His friend who walked in front of him, on the other hand, was unfazed by the biting winds and the particles of ice that cut into their skin. He was better suited to this weather and based on previous events, Tomas would agree that he performed better in this environment.

In his deep thoughts, Tomas was taken by surprise when he walked into Kuai, who had stopped suddenly. He had a frown on his face, and knelt to the ground, waiting for something.

He stood up. "Tomas, the wolf is closing in for the kill." 

The grey-clad assassin froze, remembering their codewords for certain things. He glanced around nervously at the tops of the surrounding trees. "Are you certain?" he asked timidly.

Kuai stood up, getting into a fighting stance. "Positive."

Nothing happened in the first few minutes as both men stood back-to-back in a defensive gesture. Suddenly, a flash of yellow streaked down from the tree closest to Tomas, and the enenra yelped in shock and fear.

He became nothing but vapor to escape the sudden strike, while Kuai whirled around and struck out at their attacker. His hit landed firmly, their assailant stumbling backwards from the blow. Tomas joined his friend, landing a hit of his own. He winced at the contact; their enemy was reinforced with metal. Tomas's eyes widened as he realized that the person was a machine.

The robot grunted as it received another blow from Kuai. "Yield," it said in a hauntingly familiar voice, "You will return to the Lin Kuei for cyberization."

Tomas gulped, realizing who the owner of the voice was. "Cyrax," he rasped, feeling sickened.

It turned to face him. "Give up, and your punishment will not be as harsh."

Kuai snarled in defense and indignation. "As if we'd have a say in the matter." He lunged at the cyborg, landing more and more blows with Tomas's aid. Together, they were able to overcome their attacker, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Tomas panted, bending over with his hands on his knees. "Gods save us. They've found us already." Kuai stood up straight, looking down at Cyrax's unconscious form. Tomas huffed, walking over to Kuai. "We need to kill him. We can't let him go back to tell the Lin Kuei where we are."

Kuai flinched away from Tomas. "NO!"

Tomas stared at him with disbelief etched on his face. "Kuai, I've agreed to come with you. This means that we need to make smart choices. Don't be an idiot and just-"

"What?!" Kuai snapped. "Just kill him? Didn't you learn? We are _not_ Lin Kuei! I refuse to do anything that they are known to be good at. Don't you want to make your own decisions, Tomas?" He now had a pleading tilt to his voice. "Just because it's the most sensible thing to do does not mean that it is right."

Tomas stepped forwards, trying to establish firm ground. "Kuai. You have taken the name of your older brother. Sub-Zero. If Bi-Han were here-"

Kuai roared out at those words. 

_"I AM NOT BI-HAN!"_

The birds on the treetops fled elsewhere, crying out to each other. As soon as the noise had emerged, it died just as quickly. Kuai was panting, slumping into a defeated posture. "If you want to go elsewhere, then go. They'll be coming after me; I'm  ** _Bi-Han's brother_** after all." He had adopted a mocking tone. "But you will not kill him. If you are, do it when I am far away from here."

The two stared at each other, maintaining eye contact before Tomas finally broke. Kuai's outburst about comparing him to Bi-Han made Tomas feel guilty. "Fine. I won't kill him. But can we at least tie him up first, to slow him down?"

Kuai eyed Cyrax dubiously. "I'm sure that he has a blade on him to help himself. Let's just go, okay?"

And with that, the two ran into the darkness of the forest, the snow becoming a blanket on the ground.

* * *

Far away from them, Shao Kahn had finally been defeated.

The kombatants who had participated in the tournament defending Earthrealm were now dead. Only a few survivors stood.

A thunder god was now desperate to find help for the defenceless Earthrealm.

He would counsel the Elder Gods for advice.

* * *

In the Netherrealm, a certain sorcerer had gained many new allies. But in their undead forms, they were not as powerful as they once used to be.

He could utilize the aid of certain people, through the proper manipulation, of course.

Then, they would free Shinnok from his prison.


	3. The Clouds Filling the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to the story three years later. Our two assassins have managed to avoid further contact with the Lin Kuei, but they live in constant paranoia, fearful that they will encounter someone they know.

The sun rose over the city of New York, newly rebuilt from its previous attack three years ago at the hands of Shao Kahn's invasion.

In a certain apartment in the heart of the city, one of the two inhabitants in a certain room rose from his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, yawning tiredly before walking to the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror.

In the past years, Kuai and Tomas had fled from the Lin Kuei's reaches, tentatively settling in this apartment of the city. They had been able to easily forge fake IDs in the rushed and hasty actions of the city as it rebuilt itself. It was the perfect opportunity for the two runaways.

Kuai stared at his reflection in the mirror. He would soon be older than his brother had lived to be, and as he mused over this thought, he ran a hand over his chin. He had grown out a beard, and the sight of it was slightly unnerving to his companion sleeping on the couch, but Kuai saw it as a sign of further distancing himself away from the Lin Kuei. Besides, he liked the look, so Tomas could just shut up.

He walked out of the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen where he was greeted with a drowsy "hello" from Tomas, who was grabbing a piece of fruit from the countertop. Kuai greeted him back, snatching an apple from Tomas's hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Excused," Kuai grinned, biting into the fruit. Tomas snickered at his friend's reply. While Tomas himself felt out-of-place in this environment, the enenra had to admit that it was more relaxing, and it shone out in Kuai, too.

"Off to work, I presume?" Tomas asked casually, playing with a small knife. Kuai sighed through his nose. "You presume correctly. Remind me why I am the one working my ass off for the both of us?"

Tomas leaned back in his seat; the banter was now a familiar constant occurrence in routine. "Because I must be pampered and lavished with the fruits of your labor." Kuai rolled his eyes. "Of course. How could I ever forget, Your Majesty?"

* * *

In the bustling work environment, Kuai stared at the pile of papers he had to go through with a dead spirit. 

He removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. At least the Lin Kuei had the sense to teach their students mathematics and the sciences; it proved to be very helpful in this accounting job.

Kuai placed his glasses back on; he had only gotten them in these past few months when he realized he had trouble reading the words on the pages.  _Just another sum of money out of our paycheck. Great._

He looked around his cubicle nervously, a force of habit at this point of his life. No assassins, no threats. He sank into his chair, stressed. Slowly, frost began to form on the armrests of his chair. When he noticed, he panicked, raising his hands. The frost subsided, and he was able to heave a sigh of relief.

He settled back into his work, logging onto his computer.

At that point, a group of men who were chatting loudly walked past Kuai's work area. One of them lagged behind. Jerry, Kuai remembered was his name. "Hey, Jacob! How are you doing?"

Kuai grimaced internally at the use of his fake name.  _Jacob Chen. What a fucking stupid name. Although, I could argue that Liam Wei is equally as bad. Tomas, you suck at naming._

"I'm dying. I guess some asshole decided to just pile all of their work on my desk instead of distributing it equally to the others," Kuai answered in a casual tone, facing the other man. Jerry nodded in understanding "Sucks, man. Hey, if you're free later, why don't you come with me and my buddies? We were thinking of getting drinks after if you want."

Kuai knew how to answer this question in a sociable manner. "That'd be great. I'll try and see if I can get this done before then."

Jerry beamed. "Cool. Hopefully, I'll see you later!" he said, waving goodbye as he left.

He was definitely not going to any social gathering; the Lin Kuei had stunted their social interactions drastically. If he didn't have Tomas to interact with, he probably would have trouble looking people in the eye. Besides, he didn't know who was trustworthy or not. Kuai rotated his chair so that he was now facing his desk, sighing as he faced the intimidating stack of papers.  _I'm not getting any younger here. Might as well..._

* * *

When he left the building, Kuai was exhausted.

Through his hard work and diligence, he had managed to work down to the bottom of the pile of work, but it felt worth it in the end. He didn't have to worry about completing his work tomorrow, and he would be able to rest easier tonight.

_Not that it's easy for me to sleep. I've got an arsenal of knives under my pillow. And that's just my pillow._

He shouldered his leather messenger bag, thankful that they had the sense to buy civilian clothing. He fit into the crowd easily with his jeans and casual dress shirt. Tomas was floored with the multitude of choices in color, but Kuai had stuck with the white plain one. He had been teased about it by Tomas, but he couldn't care less.

At that moment, the sky flashed with light, and rain began to pour heavily. The people on the streets of New York hastily retrieved umbrellas, but Kuai didn't have any on him. It didn't matter, he'd just wash them when he got home. But the rain kept pouring and pouring...

 ~~_Kuai Liang_ ~~ _~~Tundra~~   **Sub-Zero.**_

_**Sub-Zero** remembered the first time it had rained at the temple._

_The Lin Kuei had rarely received rain due to the coldness of the climate, but when it did rain, activities were suspended. The first time it rained, it had been two years, five months, and seventeen days since he had arrived at the temple._

**_(I kept track of these things. It got me through to the next day.)_ **

_He had stared glumly out the window when Tomas had intruded in his room. He suggested that they build what was known as a "pillow fort". ~~Kuai~~   **Sub-Zero**  had agreed._

**_(How young and foolish I was. Naive. Innocent.)_ **

_When they had finished, they burrowed their way into their creation, giggling happily. _ ~~Kuai~~   **Sub-Zero**_ couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy._

_Then, Bi-Han entered._

**(Why did you hate seeing me laugh _?)_ **

_Fury sparked in his eyes, and he grabbed _ ~~Kuai~~   **Sub-Zero**_ by the scruff of his neck, dragging him away from a protesting and confused Tomas.  _ _ ~~Kuai~~   **Sub-Zero** had not told his friend about his brother's harsh treatment towards him.___

___Bi-Han had hissed in his face, **"You are a Lin Kuei. You do not build PILLOW FORTS!"**_ _ _

______~~Kuai~~   **Sub-Zero**___ had glared at him defiantly. "So, you know what they're called, then?"_ _ _

_Bi-Han had thrown him to the floor and kicked him so many times that Kuai lost count. He left the room, slamming it shut behind him._

_Tomas was crying._

_He had crawled over to _ _ _ ~~Kuai's~~   **Sub-Zero's**___ side, afraid to touch him, saying the same words over-and-over again._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, gods. Save us. I'm sorry!"_

____~~Kuai~~   **Sub-Zero**___ looked up at his friend, peering through one half-lidded eye. The other had sealed shut entirely._

_"What for? That was the most fun I ever had in a long time, Tomas. Thank you."_

_It was the first time that Tomas had been aware of Bi-Han's actions towards his friend._

_It was the first time that Kuai vowed himself to lock the door._

_**(It was the first time that Bi-Han acknowledged him without him needing to pull a stunt.)**  
_

Kuai blinked, shaking his head as he came back to the present. He looked around him; thankfully, no one had noticed his odd behavior. The memory had made his stress levels rise, and Kuai retrieved his cylinder, revolving it again and again.

_1\. 2. 3._

Shakily, he walked down the streets, making his way home and to Tomas. 

_4\. 5. 6._

Still, it poured.

_7\. 8. 9._

In his panicked state, he failed to notice a figure from the shadows following his figure.

_10\. 11. 12._

* * *

Tomas stared at the soaked image of his friend in the foyer. "Damn it, Kuai! You're dripping all over the floor!"

Kuai didn't seem to be in the mood, however. "Shut up, ingrate. Help me."

Tomas raised a brow. "Jeez. Someone's on their period." He threw Kuai a towel, and this time he got a muttered "thanks" in return.

"Bad day?" Tomas asked eventually.

Kuai sighed, letting his bag fall to the ground. "Bad day."

Suddenly, their one window in the kitchen shattered. Both Kuai and Tomas reacted immediately; Tomas drew his knives under the couch, while Kuai formed a blade of ice. He had managed to experiment with his powers as they travelled, and he had managed to form weapons of his element as well as create a replica of himself in ice, that when touched would encase you in ice (Tomas had been the unwilling participant in that test).

The man that had broken into their apartment received a blow to the head by Kuai, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Tomas immediately relaxed. "Gods. How the hell did they find us so fast?" Kuai examined the intruder; he appeared to be no more than just a beggar from the streets who had become desperate. "I don't think he's Lin Kuei. He doesn't look like one, and he was easily incapacitated." He nudged the man's body with his foot for precaution.

Tomas sighed in exasperation. "Great. So we can kill him then, right?"

Kuai glared at him. "Absolutely not."

Tomas threw his hands in the air in frustration. "We didn't kill Cyrax, we didn't kill that one family whose house we spent the night in, and we didn't kill that squadron of Lin Kuei who almost managed to kill us! Kuai, we can't keep letting people live if it increases the chance of getting us killed in turn!"

Kuai stood in Tomas's space. "Look. I know that you don't like it, alright? I get it! But I'm doing this so that I can prove something."

Tomas exhaled angrily. "Prove WHAT?"

Kuai shouted back in equal volume. "That I'm not a monster! That I'm not what the Lin Kuei made me! That I can be something greater. That I'm not fated to be like my brother and die the way he did." He broke off, turning away, running a hand through his hair. "Did I tell you how Bi-Han died? He was killed by a wraith known as Scorpion, through an act of revenge. Bi-Han killed him in one of his 'assignments'. I can't blame him! He wanted revenge for what happened to him, Tomas!"

He turned back to face him. "I can't be like him. I refuse. I will not kill this man."

Tomas gazed at his friend with solemn and empathetic eyes. "Alright, fine. But you know, if there is even the slightest chance that we are wrong, we'll have to flee again."

Kuai squared his shoulders determinedly. "I'm prepared to do that."

Tomas sighed reluctantly but motioned to Kuai. Relieved, the cryomancer lifted the man from the ground and dragged him outside where he deposited him at the entrance of the complex. there was a covering that would shelter him from the rain. Satisfied, he went back to his room.

Kuai entered the room, only to come to a defensive stance when he noticed a second intruder in their room, Tomas on the ground staring up in shock. The man stood tall and intimidating, eyes flickering with what looked like electricity, but Kuai couldn't be sure.

"Tomas! Get up!" he shouted. Tomas changed himself to smoke and materialized again behind Kuai. The man looked up from the floor, the bamboo hat lifting up to reveal his face. Kuai glared at him. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The man placed his arms at his sides. "My name is Raiden." His voice was loud and resonant, speaking volumes of power. "I am the god of thunder, and the protector of Earthrealm." Kuai and Tomas faced each other in confusion. The thunder god continued. "I am glad that I found you before the Brotherhood of Shadow did. For years, Earthrealm has been under the constant threat of subjugation by Outworld. Only through the Mortal Kombat tournament were we able to secure our protection. However, Shao Kahn, the emperor of Outworld, did not abide by the rules of kombat and invaded Earthrealm. Many of its defenders were killed, and this city was destroyed."

Kuai stepped forwards cautiously. "What does this have to do with us? We haven't done anything wrong."

Raiden nodded. "As I said, Earthrealm is lacking in the number of defenders it has to protect it. I need your help. I have a feeling that the Brotherhood of Shadow will rise, and attempt to attack Earthrealm in its weakened state. If you help me, I can guarantee that the Lin Kuei will no longer bother you, and I will offer a place to stay, free of charge. All I ask for is your cooperation to defend the defenceless."

Kuai slowly lowered his arms. Tomas behind him looked at him incredulously. "KUAI? You have got to be joking. You're just going to trust him off of the words he says?"

The cryomancer turned to him. "Of course not. I don't trust him, but I am interested in what he has to say. If he truly is about defending and saving innocent lives, this could help me distance myself from the Lin Kuei's teachings. Besides, wasn't it you who wanted to 'get in more action', as you so bluntly put it?"

Tomas flushed. "Shut... Shut up."

Raiden smiled at the two in a knowing fashion. "Do you agree to aid Earthrealm?"

Kuai kicked his friend's shin. "Yes. But, if there are things that do not add up to what you say, then we will be done." Raiden nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Pack your belongings, and follow me." The two assassins left to do as he said, nervous but hopeful for their future.

All three disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

"You both can sleep here. We have a two-person system. I hope that this does not trouble you," Raiden said.

Kuai shook his head. "It's fine. Thank you," he added as an afterthought.

Raiden disappeared in another flash of light, leaving the two to their own devices. Tomas shook his head. "You know, I'm not getting that 'we're going to die' vibe from him, but if he isn't cryptic as fuck, I don't know what is real."

Kuai huffed in amusement, agreeing silently with his friend. "Come on, let's go and get some rest,  _Liam Wei._ " 

Tomas nodded, only then realizing what he had said. "Of course,  _Jacob Chen,_ " he scowled. Kuai grimaced at the name.

"Let's both agree to never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

The two entered their much more spacious room; it seemed to be as large as their apartment space. Tomas groaned happily, throwing himself on the bed furthest from the window. Kuai didn’t mind; he preferred having a view outside. He settled down as well, dumping his bag on the floor. _I’ll_ _just_ _unpack_ _tomorrow_.

There was silence again. 

It ate away at Kuai, and he turned to face Tomas, only to be filled with a sense of slight disappointment when he observed that his friend was sound asleep.

Kuai turned on his side, facing the window and stared up at the night sky. The wind was blowing hard, the noise resembling a howling animal; Kuai was once again dragged under the unwelcome dose of unwanted memories...

” _Why can’t we go outside, Bi-Han?” A young Kuai Liang stared longingly out the window of their small home._

_Kuai had a difficult time remembering their first home; before they had been abducted. These were simpler times, with a better family._

_**(A better brother.)** _

_“The wind is too strong. A small and tiny person like you would be whisked away,” Bi-Han had said jokingly, playing a hand on his younger brother’s back. Kuai scowled, swatting his hand away. "This is dumb," he finally stated bluntly._

_This elicited an affectionate snort from his older brother, who tousled his hair. "Come on, you big baby. Let's go find something to do. We can play chess if you want; I swear that you're just about ready to beat me without trying." Kuai nodded eagerly, turning away from the wild weather displayed through the window to follow Bi-Han._

**_(I followed you everywhere. You liked that, once.)_ **

**_(What changed?)_ **

**_(What did I do?)_ **

**_(Was I not good enough?)_ **

Kuai grabbed the wooden cylinder again, turning it over again and counting the rotations.

He curled up defensively, allowing the tears running down his face to flow freely.

He couldn't instinctively remember the last time he had cried **(without hiding the tears)**.


	4. A Family of Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai and Tomas wake up in a new environment with new people. They try to act naturally (sociably) but fail to do so, as their Lin Kuei teachings have limited their progress in this area. 
> 
> WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ACTIONS

It was somewhat alarming, waking up in a new environment.

Kuai had fallen out of his bed as soon as he had opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings preemptively before remembering the events that had transpired the previous night. SIghing in relief and embarrassment, he had decided that there was no use in going back to sleep, and so he made himself presentable in the bathroom before getting dressed.

He had cast a brief glance at Tomas before going out, but he decided to leave his slumbering friend alone. They had been through much these past few years, and it was probably best to let him catch up on a few hours of sacrificed sleep.

Kuai frowned at the formality of the hallways; the walls were uniform and orderly, resembling the structure of the Lin Kuei all-too-well for his liking. He was about to enter a main area of the complex when he felt a presence behind him, and he tensed.

Whirling around quickly and suddenly, he caught his stalker off-guard, able to punch him in the face and held him in a headlock, a knife of ice at his throat. Kuai hesitated from cutting it, however, not intending to do so. He hoped that the person he had under his control didn't call his bluff. "Who are you?" the cryomancer growled out.

The man he held hostage had his arms raised in the air. "I'm the guy who lives here, alright! Cool your jets, man!" Kuai frowned, still untrusting of the man. "Do you know Raiden?" The guy nodded quickly. "Yeah! Tall guy with a bamboo hat, glowing eyes, god of thunder, et cetera. Can you let me go pretty please?" Satisfied with his answer, Kuai dropped his arms, the guy stumbling forwards with a hand massaging his throat.

"Sorry about that," Kuai muttered sheepishly. "You caught me off guard." 

The guy stood up straighter, looking directly at Kuai through sunglasses (which Kuai thought was odd, as they were under a roof). "It's no problem, man. Honestly, I'd punch the shit out of a guy who jumped me, too."

He extended his hand in greeting. "You probably already know who I am, but for introductory purposes, I'll say it anyway. Name's Johnny Cage."

Kuai dissolved the knife he had formed in his hand, taking the actor's hand. "You can just call me Sub-Zero." He didn't think that it was proper to give out his real name just yet. Maybe later, when he was more comfortable in his new surroundings.

However, Johnny flinched somewhat when Kuai had given his codename, walking back a few paces and pointing at Kuai. "But you're... I saw you die!"

Kuai grimaced. "You're right. My older brother who had represented the name died that day in the tournament, but I am his younger brother who has decided to take up the name."

Johnny made a face of realization and understanding, nodding thoughtfully. "That makes sense. I mean, you don't look as mean as he did; I mean no offence!" Johnny added quickly. Kuai suppressed a smile, dismissing the actor's fear.

"And I mean, you're not wearing a thing on your face," Johnny added, motioning towards the bottom half of his own face. Kuai blinked twice in confusion before realizing that he had forgotten it in his bedroom.  _It doesn't matter; secrecy is a thing of the Lin Kuei. Maybe it would be a good idea to give out my name, too._

**_(If you don't wear your mask, you risk revealing your identity!)_ **

_I have no reason to fear that anymore._

"-right, man?"

Kuai snapped up, realizing that Johnny had been speaking while he was zoned out. "Sorry, I was thinking of something," was his excuse.

Johnny shrugged uncomfortably. "I was just saying that I'm sorry for what happened to your brother."

Kuai tensed up again. "It's nothing, really."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Kuai knew that it was the wrong thing to say. The actor was staring at him, studying him. Kuai squirmed internally, keeping his exterior cool as he thanked Johnny before going elsewhere.

_**(You are an idiot!)** _

Kuai shook out the tormenting voice, stepping outside through double doors to what he presumed was a courtyard. He made his way to the middle, sitting down on a stone bench and exhaled heavily. Taking in the serene scenery for a quick moment, he immediately retrieved the familiar cylinder, going through his familiar routine. 

**_1\. 2. 3._ **

_Screaming. Kuai didn't know what was happening. His father had shouted to his mother, warning them of something. He locked the door, his mother dragging her two sons upstairs._

**_4\. 5. 6._ **

_She had told the two boys to stay in the closet and not come out. No matter what they heard. Kuai was confused and terrified, but his brother had dragged him away from his mother._

**_7\. 8. 9._ **

_The front door had shattered, dislodged from its hinges._

**_10\. 11. 12._ **

_The two boys had heard their father shout out in pain and agony, and he was silent._

**_(He would stay that way.)_ **

**_13\. 14. 15._ **

_Kuai could hear the muffled sounds of his mother's sobs; a scream when the bedroom door was shoved opened. She continued to scream in fear until Kuai heard the sound of metal on metal. There was the faint noise of a blade slashing through the air, and his mother gurgled._

**_16\. 17. 18._ **

_The motion had sent blood spraying in the air, and a line of his mother's blood was now on Kuai's face; the blood had sprayed over the closet door, and it had entered through the cracks. He didn't register the feeling of wetness on his cheek but instead focused on his mother's body, which had fallen to the ground._

**_19\. 20. 21._ **

_She had a thin red line from ear-to-ear on her neck, a hand extended out to the closet. She looked at the closet door, quickly making eye contact with Kuai through the cracks. She smiled gently, gasping for air as the light left her eyes._

**_(It would be the last time she smiled.)_ **

_Kuai had frozen, panicking and unsure of what to do. However, the choice was made for him, as the doors were opened violently, and the men tore the two brothers away from the other, dragging them out of the house._

_On the way out of the house, Kuai had spotted the prone form of his father lying on the kitchen floor. He was lying on his back, a wound in his chest as he slowly bled out. He looked up to see his sons being dragged away from him, and he groaned out desperately. He raised a hand from the ground, a blue light forming in his hand. Kuai's eyes widened as the light reached out to the guard leading Kuai out of the house, and Kuai watched in shock as ice started to creep up the man's leg._

_However, the guard noticed the dying man's last attempt to save his family, and quickly drew his blade, severing the hand of Kuai's father. He let out a scream of pain, his arm falling to the ground again as he cast a desperate last look at his sons before the same light died from his eyes too, and Kuai snapped._

_He thrashed free of the guard's grip, running to his father's side, shaking him desperately. But his father was long gone, and no one was able to help Kuai as he was dragged out behind his brother, despite his screams for his parents._

**_22\. 23. 24._ **

**_(At least he still had his ~~brother~~.)_ **

**_25\. 2... Where was he?_ **

**_(What number was he on?)_ **

_ **(What number was he on?)** _

_"Relax."_

Kuai jumped up from his seat at the unfamiliar voice ringing in his head. He brought a hand to his temple, panicking.  _I must be going crazy. I always knew this was going to happen to me one day._

 _"Be assured, you are not going crazy."_ The voice again.

Kuai whirled around, realizing that there was now someone else in the courtyard with him. This new person had a blindfold, wearing gear with red accents and had a samurai sword strapped to his back. Kuai frowned, tensing up defensively. "Who are you?"

"I was the voice in your head," the man said. "My name is Kenshi. I am a recent recruit of Raiden's defenders.  _I couldn't help but notice your state of discontent mentally. I am telekinetic and telepathic. I control things with my mind, essentially."_

Kuai stepped back, rubbing his eyes to ease his mounting headache. "Thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that I am fine now." The blind swordsman, Kenshi, tilted his head. "I'm sure that you are. Have a good day." He bowed briefly before walking out, making a mental note for himself to keep an eye on the cryomancer's mental health.

Said cryomancer sat back down in relief, no longer pressured by any other presence in the area. He stared at the object in his hand, closing his hand into a fist around it.

_He had to stop putting himself in the past._

* * *

Kuai had eventually made his way back to his room, seeing that Tomas had awoken as well. His friend was still drowsy but still expressed joy to see that they were both safe and sound. Tomas had turned to Kuai, asking him about the place, the people, etc. Kuai had replied that he had only met two people, and only saw a portion of the complex.

The two had ventured out of their safe haven, locating the kitchen after several failed attempts. Tomas had immediately gone to the fridge to locate something for his breakfast, while Kuai settled for a small piece of fruit. He'd eat something later, he promised.

_**(When was the last time I ate a full meal?)** _

Suddenly, the two friends felt the solid ground vanish from their feet, and they found themselves standing in another room. It was clearly a conference room, with the huge circular table in the middle and the familiar form of Raiden standing at the front. The two Lin Kuei wordlessly sat down at the table, separated from the others who were already seated.

Raiden nodded contently, gesturing towards the newcomers. "Everyone, meet Smoke and Sub-Zero. I have recruited them to aid in fortifying Earthrealm's defensives. See to it that you treat them as you would each other."

A blonde-haired woman that held an aura of authority about her stood up. "Sub-Zero? He's dead, though!"

Tomas winced at the blunt wording, glancing sympathetically at his friend, but Kuai pushed through the comment  _ **(or so it seemed to him)**_. "My older brother was named Sub-Zero among the Lin Kuei. I am his younger brother who has taken up his alias. However," he added, eyes suggesting that he was going deep into thought, "perhaps it would lessen the confusion to just call me by my real name, Kuai Liang."

Tomas gaped at his friend. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kuai glared sideways at his friend. "We are among allies here. There will be no trust if we keep secrets from the other." Tomas scowled; he was still reluctant of how they were forging their new lives. He was having a harder time cutting ties with the Lin Kuei. "And my name is Tomas Vrbada," he grumbled reluctantly.

Johnny, who was leaning back in his seat with his feet on the table, smiled happily. "Nice to meet the two of you. Name's Johnny Cage. The hot blonde here is Sonya Blade, but don't get too attached; she's mine."

Tomas gaped at the man. "You mean the actor, Johnny Cage?" The man (still wearing sunglasses), lifted up the glasses and winked. "The one and only. I do my own stunts. That's why I was able to survive..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

Sonya cleared her throat to save him. "The guy over there is Kenshi. He can read minds and move things by thinking, I guess. He's an old friend." The blind swordsman gave a small friendly wave in the direction of the two. "And to be clear, I am blind. The blindfold isn't for show."

Tomas grinned. "Cool. We're both Lin Kuei, or we used to be before this idiot beside me dragged the both of us out of there."

Kenshi leaned in with curiosity. "You two abandoned the Lin Kuei? I have heard that runaways are often punished brutally."

Tomas nudged Kuai, who glared at him in return. "We were well aware of the risks. I convinced Tomas that the Lin Kuei was a bad influence, and so we fled. We fought against some trackers on the way, but it seems that they don't care about us anymore. They were undergoing the cyberization process; turning their warriors into cyborgs. That was also another reason we left."

Tomas shuddered. "Can you imagine my handsome face replaced by a head of metal?"

Kuai rolled his eyes. "It'd be a benefit, let me tell you." He continued over Tomas's indignant sputtering. "Besides, we didn't have very many happy memories of the place."

Sonya nodded in understanding. "Memories of dead siblings hit hard," she said. Kuai shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, really."

There was an uncomfortable silence around the room, and Kuai mentally face-palmed himself.  _ **(Really, again?!)**_

Tomas chuckled forcibly. "He's trying to come to terms with his brother's death. Sorry." He kicked Kuai in the shin under the table for good measure.

Sonya nodded. "Yeah. I lost many friends in the tournament. Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, _Jax_..." She choked on the last name. "We have to make sure that this shit doesn't happen again. That's why we're here, albeit our insufficient numbers."

They spent the time discussing the events of the tournament, bringing the two newcomers up-to-date on their current situation. Kuai frowned. They didn't have the people necessary to properly defend Earthrealm. They needed more members...

"What if..." Kuai stumbled off on his thought.

Everyone's attention was trained on him, and he squirmed under the amount of attention he was receiving. "What if Tomas and I returned to the Lin Kuei-"

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me?"

"We just got out, and you want to go BACK?!"

"Wait!" Kuai lifted his hands. "Look, by this time, the entirety of the Lin Kuei are probably cyberized. So, that would make them liabilities, and I won't have that much regret killing them; I'd be relieving them of their state. Tomas and I would go back, intentionally getting captured. We'd be held in the prison for a day before we would be brought to our execution the following day. But, Tomas and I would free ourselves, making our way to the Grandmaster's study."

Johnny frowned, looking bewildered and confused. "What good would that do?" 

Kuai grinned, getting more confident now. "The Grandmaster has a trinket; a medallion that somehow enhances his power. If I grab it, we would be able to easily overpower the Lin Kuei. Once we have control and everyone is dead, then we can rebuild the Lin Kuei to what it was meant to be; a society dedicated to the protection of the innocent."

Kenshi crossed his arms, pondering over the scenario. "But there are thousands of cyborgs. How would you manage to defeat them all, even with the medallion?"

Kuai nodded. "I managed to retrieve the blueprints of the cyberization process, and I studied them in my free time; there appears to be a weak point in the systems. If the proper virus is uploaded into the computer that controls their main systems, it would bring them all to a state of deactivation. And, the main computer is also in the Grandmaster's study. I would fight off the cyborgs while Tomas uploads the cod into the computer, and we would be done."

There was a silence, this one more hopeful. "But you'd need to create the virus first," Sonya mused, "although that shouldn't take long with my techs involved."

Kuai shook his head. "There's no need. I've got it here." He pulled it out of his pocket, the same one he kept the comfort object given to him by his brother. 

Tomas's eyes widened comically. "When did you make that?"

"In our years at the city," Kuai answered comfortably. "I'd been doing it in tandem with my work at accounting. The computers there are very advanced, and with the blueprints I've memorized, I was able to create the proper code."

Johnny frowned. "Since when did ninjas get so smart?"

"We're not ninjas," both assassins chimed in. Tomas butted in, "Kuai has a charm with numbers and figures. He was top of our class at mathematics and coding. He's also got an eidetic memory; he remembers things as soon as he sees them. If he says he's created the virus, I believe him." Tomas turned to Kuai. "This could work."

Raiden finally spoke up. "If you two are successful in your actions, it would bring about a great benefit for Earthrealm, and to your lives. Proceed with this mission, and have the utmost care. When you are successful in your quest, I will find suitable recruits for the reformed Lin Kuei. First, rest here for a few days to recover your strength so that you are prepared. Good luck."

* * *

The next few days, Kuai spent mostly in his bedroom, choosing to stay reflective on his choices and to calm his mind, while Tomas interacted with the other kombatants, as was expected of him. Kuai had smiled at Tomas's vivid explanations of his conversations, hands waving wildly to further his points.

Apparently, Johnny was similar to him in their sense of humor, and was secretly a very nice guy, once you were able to tolerate his jokes. Sonya was more uptight, but after a few drinks, she could be as loose as Johnny was. Kenshi was somewhat of an anomaly in their group, but he was very pleasant to be around with, and he often listened to your words and offered words of supportive nature.

One more night. Eight more hours before their next trial. Kuai hadn't eaten in those past few days; he had grabbed an orange and a pear in the past three days.

_**(Am I even deserving of it?)** _

He stared up longingly at the moon. It was once again full, the same shape it had been when they had abandoned their roles in the clan.  _It must be nice, not having to know anything. I wish I could forget everything. It's not fun, remembering everything. No. It must be nice not having to FEEL anything._

He glanced over at Tomas's sleeping form, before removing his armguards. He stared at his forearms.  _I drown out everything, and the only thing that brings me back is the pain._

 ~~**_Kuai Liang_ ** ~~ **_Sub-Zero_ ** _found it frightening when he discovered that he was eager for his next fight._

_He went to bed, missing the exhilaration of the sparring that he spent time in, winning or losing them. Yet, the one thing that they all had in common was that he suffered tremendous blows and injuries from them. Every hit seemed to shake him free of the ringing in his ears. He still did everything to get his brother to notice him, only to get shunned in return. This was the major reason for the feeling that he was submerged underwater._

**_(I didn't have a reason to keep going.)_ **

_It was the pain, ~~ **the suffering**~~ , that made him feel anything at all. Made his feel  **alive**. _

_He had to make sure that his hypothesis was correct._

_It started out harmlessly at first. He had sought out more fights, losing more and more of his battles much to Bi-Han's disappointment._

**_(Look what you did to me.)_ **

_It wasn't enough._

_So, he took it to another level. Kept a knife in the bathroom, making a small incision every night. One increased to two, and two slowly increased to three. Kuai had thought, "If this is what taking drugs feels like, I can see why it is so addicting."_

_He didn't stop._

_It was so refreshing to self-destruct._

_He hadn't told Tomas about it. He still didn't know about it. Kuai was ashamed to tell him._

_**(Why did you stop?)**  
_

_He had found himself on the roof of the Lin Kuei complex. The rain was falling from the heavens. He forgot how he had gotten there. All that he knew was that he was standing on the ledge, leaning over precariously. A rock at his side fell off the roof, thudding on the ground below. Kuai stared at the ground, feeling empty._

**_(No one would find him up here.)_ **

_He tilted his head upwards, feeling the droplets hit his face. The water was making his stance on the ledge more and more unsteady. It would be so easy, ending it here. Maybe he'd see his parents again. They'd be a **family** again._

**_(I didn't have a reason to ~~live~~.)_ **

_He was alone._

_No one would miss him._

_..._

_NO! He had TOMAS. How could he forget about him?_

**_(NO! You're so close to infinite peace. Fall. No one cares.)_ **

_But Tomas still cared, right?_

_How could he do this to him?  
_

_Kuai had stumbled away, tears becoming incomprehensible from the rain. He had laid there, curling in on himself._

~~ **_BROKEN._ ** ~~

~~ ~~ _This was all he was._

_All he'd ever be._

Kuai shook the memories away. He had a purpose now; a job he needed to fulfil. He needed to do this for Earthrealm.

_He still mattered._

**_(For now.)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was so hard! If you or a loved one are experiencing suicidal thoughts, know that you are not alone. Get in reach of a suicide prevention hotline.
> 
> And remember, no matter what anyone says or thinks, YOU MATTER!
> 
> :)


	5. Into the Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai and Tomas embark on their journey to gain back control of the Lin Kuei. Along the way, they encounter the archnemesis of Kuai's older brother.
> 
> SPOILERS: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (I'm sorry)

They had left in the morning.

Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi had all given their grave farewells; Johnny managed to stay serious in his goodbye. It was a dangerous mission, but the rewards were too great to be ignored. Kuai was confident that they would succeed, and he set out, leading the way with his head held high. 

_**(They had to succeed.)** _

The two had been teleported on the edge of the forest that marked the border of the Lin Kuei territory; Kuai and Tomas were filled with nostalgia. Unpleasant memories. Kuai suppressed a shiver, not caused by the cold. Raiden stared at the two with a comforting smile on his face. "Once again, I wish the two of you luck. May the Elder Gods look out for you." Tomas and Kuai nodded, the enenra being the one to lead the way into the forest. 

Kuai was stopped by Raiden, who looked at him sympathetically. "Our demons are our worst enemies. Some worse than others. But eventually, the sun shines on everyone." 

The cryomancer stared blankly at the ground. "There's no redemption for me."

He turned around bluntly, heading off to catch up with Tomas, ignoring the concerned look that Raiden was giving him.

Tomas cast a side glance at Kuai. "What held you up?" Kuai snorted. "A thunder god. Literally and figuratively."

The two stopped, looking at each other for a moment before breaking off in strained laughter.

It did little to diffuse the tension lingering in the air.

They shared a look with each other that spoke volumes of worry. Kuai placed a hand hesitantly on Tomas's shoulder. 

_**(Tomas had always done that for him. Why didn't he do it in turn for him?)** _

"My friend," Kuai started, "through the thick and thin, you have always been by my side. I thank you for everything. However, if you feel that this is too demanding of you, you are free to leave. I do not blame you. I do not expect to make it out of this alive."

Tomas scoffed, smiling brilliantly and genuinely. "Kuai, my idiot friend," he said, placing his own hand on Kuai's shoulder in the familiar gesture. "As you said, I have been with you the entire road. I would never abandon you. We are _brothers_."

**_Brothers._ **

_Kuai used to be a quiet child. He was always invested in a book, much to Bi-Han's dismay. His older brother had always desired a younger brother with whom he could play with, but Kuai enjoyed reading and drawing more. His mother had remarked that he had a brilliant mind, and would be intelligent._

_One day, their family went to the marketplace to buy produce; the two brothers had been separated from their parents. Kuai was trembling, clutching Bi-Han's hand for comfort. They had encountered a group of boys, mocking Kuai's weakness._

_Eventually, one of the three boys shoved Kuai, pushing him to the ground. Bi-Han had snapped, punching the boy in the face. It scared them off, and his brother helped Kuai off the ground._

**_(Where did you go?)_ **

_Kuai had thanked him, but Bi-Han had shot him a weird look. "What do you mean? I promised mom I'd look after you. I'd die before I'd break that promise." Kuai had smiled, placing his full trust in his idol._

**_(But you LIED.)_ **

_Years later in the Lin Kuei, ~~ **Kuai**~~ **Sub-Zero** had been shoved to the ground by Sektor, the red assassin kicking brutally and stomping on Kuai. He couldn't retaliate unless he wanted to face serious consequences. However, someone else did it for him._

_Tomas had come in, landing a furious blow to Sektor's face, knocking the older boy back. He had screamed murder, fleeing the scene._

_The enenra crouched by Kuai's side, asking him if he was okay. Kuai had answered, thanking him._

_Tomas shot him a disappointed look. "You would have done the same if it were me. Now come on; let's get some ice on that."_

**_(Hadn't he done the same as Bi-Han?)_ **

Kuai blinked in the real world. "Yes. We are brothers." 

The two smiled, genuine, making their way to their old prison.

* * *

They were almost at the temple when Kuai sensed a shift in the air.

"Tomas," he hissed. "Someone is here."

The grey-clad assassin shot him a worried look, drawing a knife. "Another cyborg?"

Kuai scanned their surroundings. It was too quiet. He and Tomas stood back-to-back as they had when facing conflict from the Lin Kuei. Suddenly, Kuai felt a shift in the air behind him, hearing Tomas's grunt of surprise as something hit him.

Kuai whirled around, throwing a small blade of ice at the figure, but it disappeared in a halo of fire. Kuai's eyes widened.  _He can teleport and has fire-abilities._

He knew who their attacker was.

Kuai shoved Tomas away. "Get out of here! He wants me. You have to survive to complete this mission!" Tomas frowned. "Who?"

A shift in the air again, Kuai was quick to react, whirling around and forming an ice clone of himself. The attacker made contact with the sculpture, freezing on the spot. 

Kuai panted. "Scorpion."

Tomas gulped. "Forget it. He'll kill you if I leave you. Together, we'll defeat him."

At that moment, the ice shattered; Scorpion's fire helped him melt through the ice quicker than other fighters. 

Kuai and Tomas jumped back to prepare for their aggressor's offensive attacks. Kuai fought very defensively in comparison to his older brother, and it seemed to confuse the spectre; Tomas capitalized on his confusion by punishing him with multiple blows while Kuai dove in to aid him. 

The spectre growled, teleporting away. He unravelled a kunai, swinging it back and forth threateningly. "Quan Chi told me that my nemesis was still alive. But, you are not Sub-Zero," he hissed. "Who are you?"

Kuai stood up straighter. He recognized the name of the sorcerer that Raiden had warned him about. "I am his younger brother who carries his name. I aim to rectify his mistakes; his cruelty. I had no part in your suffering, Scorpion, and I have no quarrel against you."

This did not sit well with the hellspawn. He was suffering from injuries, but he was still poised to attack. "You are a fool, then! How could you not want revenge for what I did? I killed Bi-Han. Do you not wish to avenge your kin?"

Kuai narrowed his eyes. "Quan Chi wishes me dead so that I will be added to his force of undead. But I will not follow. I am going to destroy the Lin Kuei with my friend. If you leave, we do not have to encounter the other again."

Scorpion hissed. "You still did not answer my first question, Lin Kuei. Besides, why would you destroy your own clan?"

Kuai hesitated. How would he convince the hotheaded undead warrior? He'd have to shock him...

The cryomancer threw his armguards to the ground, holding them out for the spectre and his best friend to see.

"LOOK. Look at what the Lin Kuei reduced me to! I watched my parents die at the hands of their warriors, and I had to watch as Bi-Han was corrupted by their teachings, becoming a monster."

Tomas felt tears welling in his eyes, looking down in shock. "Kuai, why didn't you tell me?" he cried out.

Scorpion had stopped completely, his weapon drooping. Still, Kuai continued, sensing a shift in balance.

"I spent day after day wondering if continuing was even worth it. The pain was the only assurance that I was still alive, somehow. I felt like I was submerged underwater; I felt empty inside. I suspect you also know how that feels, Scorpion. I am sorry for what my brother has forced you to endure. I hope you find peace in your life," Kuai finished. He let his arms fall to his sides, defeated.

The hellspawn fixed the two friends with a judging look. Finally, he sheathed his weapon. "Lin Kuei warrior, " he said gruffly, "know that you are now under  _my_ protection. And as you have said, I hope that you find acceptance in your life as well."

He walked away, disappearing in a gust of flame.

Tomas went over to Kuai, punching him in the face. Kuai stumbled backwards; the punch didn't hurt that much, but the surprise was startling.

"You idiot!" Tomas hissed. He enveloped Kuai in a fierce embrace. "If you ever think about this again, you come to me, understand?"

Kuai hugged back, burying his face in Tomas's shoulder. "Yessir," he muttered.

Tomas let his go, holding him at arms length. "When we're done with this, you and I are having a long talk about good life choices."

This was able to get them both to laugh, tears accompanying their giggles.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Kuai and Tomas stared up from their kneeled positions in mild horror. They had  Sektor sat in the throne; the two heroes had their hands bound tightly, with guards surrounding their every side.

"What happened to your father?" Kuai snarled, writhing in his restraints.

"My old father? He was weak. And all weaknesses in the Lin Kuei must be eliminated. Just as you two will be on the morrow." Sektor had no face, but Kuai and Tomas could sense that somehow, he was smirking smugly under that metal.

The two were led to the prison cells, locked up in separate holding cells. Tomas grinned as soon as the guards had left, turning into vapor and escaping through the bars. Kuai had formed a blade of ice, cutting his binds and froze the bars, punching through them. The two shared one last look of comfort and encouragement before embarking out to complete their mission.

They had stuck to the shadows, staying undetected by passing cyborgs of multiple colors. Eventually, they had found themselves in the throne room. Sektor had disappeared thankfully, and the two were quick to access the study behind the throne.

Inside the "secret" room, papers were skewed everywhere, and Kuai wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mess. They shuffled through the papers frantically, looking for the medallion. Tomas muttered a quiet celebratory praise; he had found the computer in the back of the room, and he activated the device, uploading the USB into the system. A percentage bar was displayed on the screen. 

Meanwhile, Kuai shuffled through the drawers until he came across a drawer with a keyhole. He didn't look for the key; he froze the inside of the keyhole using his powers, expanding the lock until it burst open. Triumphant, he yanked on the handle of the drawer, finding the metal trinket he was looking for at the bottom. He pulled it out carefully, holding it with both hands.

It vibrated gently in his hands; Kuai felt something infiltrate his mind briefly. It seemed that the medallion was examining its new holder. Kuai's eyes widened when it glowed a bright blue, continuing to emit a light blue glow; it belonged to him now.

From behind, Tomas breathed out. "Wow. You did it!" 

Kuai said nothing but pinned it to his chest. He felt a wave of force overcome him, and he stumbled; his veins were on fire, but it subsided just a quickly as it had come. He had his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, he felt the newfound power coursing through him.

Tomas gasped, pointing at his friend. "Your... your eyes. They're glowing."

Kuai frowned in concern. "What?" He went over to the large mirror that the Grandmaster had in the study (he was a very egotistical man), examining his reflection.

It was true; his eyes were pale, but they seemed to illuminate untold amounts of power; power that Kuai now held. He walked back to Tomas. "How far has the download progressed?" Tomas turned, glancing down at the screen. "We are officially halfway there."

Unfortunately, their period of isolation ended at that moment. The clunking of metal alerted them to the one entrance of the room; cyborgs were making their way towards the room. Kuai and Tomas prepared themselves, getting into their respective fighting stances. 

Kuai froze three of the cyborgs with one blast of ice, kicking them down and shattering through their bodies. They fell to the ground, dead.

_No, not dead. They died a long time ago. I'm not killing them. I **HATE** killing._

Tomas was doing fine on his own; Kuai's frequent freezing allowed him to dispatch his enemies more easily. They continued to hold off their foes, and Kuai cast one desperate look behind to see the gauge.

_90%_

He turned around, only so whip at the sound of a cry of pain. Tomas gasped, looking down at his chest. Both of them were so focused on holding off the enemy in front that they didn't manage to pick up the sound of Sektor teleporting behind their defensives.

He held the blade protruding through Tomas's chest. 

"NO!"

Kuai howled.

Suddenly, a blue light enveloped the area; nothing was visible. When the light had faded, Kuai glanced around quickly. He had frozen the entire area in his state of panic and fear for his friend.

_Tomas..._

Kuai crouched down by his friend's side, pulling back the ice that had encased his friend. Tomas gasped, struggling to breathe. The blade had penetrated his lung; blood was filling his lungs, and he only had minutes to live. 

Kuai cradled his friend's head. Tears rushed to his eyes, threatening to fall. "Please... Gods, no. Don't do this to me!" 

Tomas struggled to stare up at Kuai, through already glassy eyes. "Kuai?" he rasped.

Kuai's heart broke at his friend's tone. "Everything's going to be fine, Tomas. You're going to be fine. Stay with me," he pleaded selfishly.

The enenra smiled up at his friend, grasping his hand. "We... we had a hell of a run... didn't we?"

Kuai choked back a sob. "Don't do this to me, Tomas."

Tomas smiled sympathetically. "Do me... one favor,... Kuai."

The cryomancer nodded furiously. "Anything."

Tomas leaned up desperately. "Don't... follow... me. Don't... you dare... hurt yourself... again. Understand? _"_

_It was one of those rare days when the sun shone on the Lin Kuei compound. The trainees were spending the day outside, enjoying their training outside. Tomas and Kuai had managed to escape the practices, hiding behind the building and chatting happily._

_At one point, the words had died out, and only looks were exchanged._

_Those looks were worth a thousand words._

_Tomas had smiled more brightly than he had ever smiled before. The sun only illuminated his face, and Kuai had felt comforted by his friend's happiness._

**_(Now, he would no longer see that smile again.)_ **

Kuai nodded, resting his forehead on Tomas's chest. "I promise, Tomas." His friend gave one of his shining smiles, containing traces of sadness.

He was shaking his head in denial at the events that were occurring right now. What happened to their control over the situation? Why did everything have to hurt so much?

_**(See, I told you. Emotions are a detriment.)** _

Kuai could only watch as Tomas faded away from him, holding him in his arms. "Rest in peace, brother," Kuai whispered, to relieve them both of their fear. Tomas nodded slightly, a smile on his face as the life began to leave his body. Weakly, his last movements allowed him to place something in Kuai's hand. Kuai looked down at his hand, seeing a simple silver chain necklace with a pendant of a dragon in a circle.

Kuai stared at his friend in shock, knowing how important this object was to him as he saw that same light that had shone in his mother's and father's eyes disappear in Tomas's.

_**(Look at what you did.)** _

_**(LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID.)** _

Kuai tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, screaming in anguish, in frustration, in hatred.

_Gods, why does it hurt so much?_

He rested his forehead on Tomas's chest again, sobbing into his dead friend's chest. The ice shattered around them, but the cyborgs fell to the ground, empty and lifeless. On the computer screen, the full bar glowed proudly.

This was how Raiden found them when he had sensed that the ordeal was over.

* * *

The thunder god stood solemnly from a distance away.

He was only observing; he knew nothing of the energetic and passionate enenra that had played such an important role in Kuai's life, and so he thought it best to stay away from the entire process.

Kuai was kneeling on the earth of a hill. The snow had been manually removed, the ground excavated with a shovel. There was no magic involved; Kuai felt the need to complete the burial honorably. He had completed Tomas's final resting place by adding a touch of his own, creating a tombstone of ice. It would never melt in the frigid temperatures in the area.

It was simple in design and had engraved into it, _"Here lies Tomas Vrbada, loyal friend, companion, hero, and brother. May his soul find the peace it has always been searching for."_

Kuai stood up shakily, much to Raiden's concern. He had sensed a sense of turmoil in the young man's mind, but he was not rude as to intrude on his privacy. The cryomancer sniffled, saying a few inaudible words before making his way back to Raiden.

"It's done," he said shortly. Raiden sighed, feeling mixed emotions. "I am truly sorry for the loss you have received because of this mission. Return to the Special Forces base. Rest. I will retrieve the future warriors of the Lin Kuei in that time, and will keep my White Lotus here to monitor the temple."

Kuai stared at the ground. He held something silver in his hand, Raiden noticed but chose to not dig deeper. Kuai looked up, nodding slowly at Raiden's suggestion.

They found themselves on Special Forces ground, facing Johnny and Kenshi in the foyer. Johnny smiled happily, only to frown at the lack of one presence. "Where's Tomas?"

Kuai spoke quickly before Raiden could. "He chose to leave after the ordeal. He wanted to live the rest of his days without experiencing another fight, to settle down."

Johnny nodded in understanding, looking down at the floor glumly. "He owed me ten bucks."

Raiden shot the actor a look as he left the room, calling behind him to Kenshi. The blind swordsman stared at Kuai, tilting his head. "It is hard for me to read you now," he admitted. "It seems that the medallion is interfering my abilities. I hope that Tomas finds peace in his new life." He bowed respectfully before taking his leave after Johnny.

Kuai spoke up when they had left. "I didn't want to tell them the truth. They're already defeated and scared; if I told them about Tomas's fate, it would only make them unhappier."

Raiden turned to look down at the new Lin Kuei Grandmaster. "And what about you, Kuai Liang? How do you feel right now?"

The cryomancer halted in his steps, fidgeting by running the silver chain through his fingers. "I don't know," he finally said, before walking away.

Raiden looked after him, shaking his head.

He could only hope that the warrior would find his peace.

* * *

From a distance away, Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi studied the behavior of their newest friend.

He was wearing nothing from his Lin Kuei attire, only wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and dark grey sweatpants. They clothes only made him seem more vulnerable.

"He's a horrible liar," Johnny said. "I could tell immediately that when they stepped in without Tomas that he was dead."

Sonya nodded. "When they first came here, he only talked about the mission, then locked himself in his room for those three days. I'm worried."

Kenshi spoke up, hesitantly. "He didn't exactly have the best relationship with his brother."

Although he couldn't see, he felt through Sento that the two were giving him dirty and/or blank looks. "Yeah, we noticed," Johnny deadpanned.

Kenshi shrugged, continuing. "In their early years, they were close. Then, the Lin Kuei abducted them, killing their parents in front of them. They brought them to the Lin Kuei, where they were trained to become the weapons they are today. However, Bi-Han became addicted to the thrill of killing. Kuai hates it. He spent the multitude of his years, trying to stay close to Bi-Han while his older brother continued to push him away."

Sonya frowned in disgust. "What a fucking asshole."

Kenshi nodded in agreement. "He made friends with people that Kuai didn't like, became more and more corrupted, and eventually, he ended up spending the majority of his time beating up his younger brother out of disgust that they shared the same blood. He saw Kuai's reluctance to kill as a weakness."

Johnny shook his head, staring in sympathy to where Kuai was sitting in the kitchen. "That fucking sucks, man."

"That's all I saw. I guess that Tomas was able to help him stay in one piece in the Lin Kuei," Kenshi said, unaware of the actual truth. "It astounds me, that in a place of corruption and death, that the opposite has the opportunity to bloom there. Kuai is stronger than his brother in every way imaginable. Most importantly, his will to do the right thing."

Sonya nodded, not looking at the other two. "When's the last time he ate? I never saw him eat anything those three days he was here."

At that exact moment, Kuai stood up, leaving the area through a separate door without grabbing a bite of food.

Johnny shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just his mourning. Give him time, he'll roll around."

The blonde nodded after though, getting up with her boyfriend to leave. Kenshi wrinkled his nose in uncertainty after they had left. He found it very disconcerting that he was not able to monitor the Lin Kuei's mind anymore. It worried him to no end, but he shook his head in finality. 

_He hasn't done anything horrible, yet. I'll notice it if it happens._

* * *

That night, Kuai couldn't sleep again.

He stared blankly out the same window, looking up towards the night sky. Instinctively, he turned his head towards where Tomas usually was, but he was only greeted by the sign of his empty bunk and the horrible reminder of his loss.

Instead of grabbing out the cylinder to comfort himself, he retrieved the necklace that Tomas had given him. He stared at the snarling dragon in the middle of the silver circle, recalling the story behind this particular trinket...

_"I never knew my parents," Tomas had admitted one night in their room._

_Kuai opened his mouth to ask a question, but he shut it. He knew how hard it was to speak about these things._

_"I was raised by a hermit outside of a small town before I was taken and brought here. He admitted that my parents had died in a fire, but I had survived. The heat didn't bother me. The town rescued me, but because I was the only survivor, they were convinced that I was a demon. The hermit convinced the people to give me to him, and he raised me. This necklace," Tomas had said, holding it up to let it shine in the lantern light, "Belonged to my mother, the hermit told me."_

_He had smiled softly, tucking it away in his pocket. "Never forget your family, Kuai."_

Kuai turned the pendant around, studying its simplicity before unlocking the clasp and putting it around his neck. He tucked the pendant under his casual shirt, having abandoned his armor a while back. 

He turned back to look at the moon, eyes widening when he saw a figure climbing the building over his closed window. 

Kuai jolted upright, breathing heavily. He snatched his comm, speaking into it frantically. "This is Kuai Liang. WAKE UP. I just saw a figure climbing over my window. I repeat. WAKE UP. There are intruders!"

He threw off the covers, choosing to not obtain the entirety of his armor to conserve time. He only grabbed his armguards for safety before running out the door. 

Sonya had awoken as well, sending a nervous look at Kuai. He gave her a nod of encouragement, and she gave one back before the ground shook under their feet.

Kuai caught Sonya before she fell to the ground, pulling her away from the ceiling debris. She stared up at where she would have died in shock before recovering. 

Meanwhile, Johnny and Kenshi had emerged from their respective rooms, wearing casual clothing as well. They didn't have time to prepare.

Kuai placed his hand over the medallion for comfort before walking away from the group to stand closer to the only entrance into the building from the ceiling.

The hatch opened, and someone jumped down.

Kuai immediately reacted, ducking under the object that had been thrown at him; a fan with apparent blades edged on it. He kicked out low at the figure, making her stumble backwards before he froze her to the ground.

He heard a shout of surprise from Johnny behind him; whirling around, he noticed that they had blown another hole in the ceiling, offering another point of entry.

Kuai glanced back at the open hatch, and thinking quickly, he cast a thick barrier of ice to block off that entry point before going to help the others.

Sonya was fighting against her old friend with the metal arms, Jax. Johnny alternated blows between two enemies, impressively, while Kenshi faced two as well.

He faced against an undead cop whose name Kuai remembered clearly as Stryker (his memory served him well, as always). His enemy's skill was no match for Kuai, and he was able to overcome him easily. He turned, noticing with fear that his friends were being overwhelmed. 

_**(Don't let them die.)** _

He roared, hand engulfed in blue light as he slammed his fist towards the ground. Immediately, ice spread across the floor, travelling up the legs of the identified enemies as it encased them completely; within seconds, they were immobile.

Johnny panted, hands resting on his knees and bending over to recover. "You couldn't do that the first time?"

Kuai froze in place, turning around when he felt an additional presence behind him, and he turned slowly to see a long, white-haired woman.  _Sindel,_ Kuai remembered dumbly.

She screamed shrilly, causing the four friends to cover their ears in agony as she activated a device that Kuai recognized as being very similar to the teleportation device that the previous Grandmaster once had.

In seconds, the ground had disappeared from under their feet.

* * *

Kuai rolled instinctively to avoid falling on his back after the teleportation had finished. The temperature had risen significantly. Around them were the still-frozen bodies of the undead warriors that had attacked them, with Sindel standing next to a pale man. His eyes gleamed greedily upon seeing the four there.

Johnny screamed out in pain; his leg had broken on the fall. Kenshi was feeling around for Sento, which he had dropped when he fell down. Sonya was helping to calm Johnny down, sending a brief look of panic at Kuai. He mouthed at her, "Call Raiden," before turning around again to face his enemies.

On the pale man's other side, Kuai noticed that Scorpion stood there, trying to not make direct eye contact with the young cryomancer. Kuai narrowed his eyes at Quan Chi. "I've heard many things about you, Sub-Zero," the sorcerer drawled. Kuai tensed up. "Then you know that I am a dangerous foe when need be," he answered, scanning his surroundings to make sure no one was creeping up behind him.

"Yes," the sorcerer said uninterested. He studied Kuai as a scientist would study a testing rat. "Fortunately, I have found that family ties are often the most easily broken, wouldn't you agree?"

Kuai frowned angrily before he felt the air shift behind him. He somersaulted over the person that had appeared behind him, standing up to study his new opponent.

He was Death incarnated. The black attire screamed danger, and Kuai shuddered when he saw a shadowy faceless replica standing behind the real person. Kuai was confused about the reference to family. "This person has no relationship to me," he declared, getting into a stance.

He tilted his head in an intimidating fashion. "You don't recognize your older brother?"

Kuai's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Bi-Han," he breathed out, breath turning into vapor in the hot air.

The inky figure nodded, getting into his own fighting stance. "I am Bi-Han reincarnated. I go by Noob Saibot, now, and I have vowed to remove all sources of weakness in my life." He narrowed his pale white eyes at his younger brother with hatred. "Starting with you."

_**(I was never yours, to begin with.)** _

The two brothers charged, the air radiating with tension and energy unlike any other.

Kuai ducked under his brother's first thrown punch, hitting upwards and connecting with Noob's jaw. The wraith stumbled backwards, and Kuai saw his opening. He landed blow after blow with perfect execution. Unfortunately, he was thrown off of his attack after Noob sent his clone to intervene.

The two brothers paced in a circle, eying the other warily. "You are not my brother," Noob hissed. Kuai raised his head. He felt no more fear. "No. I am your superior."

Noob teleported behind Kuai, but the cryomancer was prepared for this; he conjured spikes of ice to protrude behind him, cutting into Noob's side. It had missed major arteries, but he was bleeding. Sonya cheered softly from the sidelines.  _You got this, Kuai._ She knew she couldn't intervene; this was their fight.

Kuai roared, a blinding light piercing everyone's eyes; Noob was trapped in a solid ice block, immobilized like the others. Kuai stared at his brother sadly, hands falling to his sides in sadness.

Quan Chi sighed in disappointment. "Well, I suppose that the best way to eradicate ice is with fire." He motioned Scorpion to finish the fight.

The spectre stared at Kuai, who looked back with depressed eyes. He had made up his mind. "No," the spectre hissed.

Quan Chi turned around to apprehend Scorpion and his answer when thunder rang in the hall.

Raiden threw a current of lightning at the sorcerer, knocking him out unconscious. He turned to face his surroundings, eyes widening in shock. "Amazing," he said simply, gazing at Kuai. The cryomancer shook his head, not wanting any praise. "Can you free them of Quan Chi's control?" he asked, gesturing to the undead.

Raiden went over to Quan Chi, grabbing a vial of something from the air. He uncorked it, holding it under the pale sorcerer's nose, and Quan Chi woke up, eyes unclear. Raiden spoke sternly with authority. "You will free everyone from your control in this room. You will not step foot in Earthrealm ever again."

Quan Chi did as he was told, walking over to the center of the room and waved his hands, muttering an incantation under his breath. The results were instantaneous.

The unnatural glowing yellow veins disappeared, and their skin went back to their natural colors. Scorpion stumbled to the ground, feeling dizzy by the change of the magic. The ice had melted now, revealing the faces of the unconscious kombatants; their friends. 

Sonya helped Johnny up, making her way to Jax's side, weeping with relief. Kenshi, having found Sento, smiles comfortingly towards Kuai, but Kuai was focused on the prone form of his brother, lying on the ground.

He cautiously made his way to Bi-Han’s side, crouching to the ground and felt for a pulse. It was faint but still showed that he was alive. Kuai stepped back, uncertain of how he was supposed to feel about this.

Raiden spoke loudly. “They’re all alive and safe. However, anyone who was once undead will it remember anything they did during their time as an undead warrior.”

Scorpion stood up unsteadily, frowning in confusion. “Who are you?” he growled threateningly, only proving Raiden's point.

The thunder god sighed. "Let us escape the Netherrealm. I will explain everything," he promised.

* * *

Kuai had stood outside of the cramped conference room. 

He found himself standing outside the infirmary, where Bi-Han laid unconscious in a coma. Apparently, Quan Chi had dedicated the majority of his resources to corrupt and impower Bi-Han as Noob Saibot.

_**(Because he was already a monster.)** _

Kuai felt every muscle in his body deflate. He was hopeless. 

_**(Why was there a need to continue?)** _

"Hey."

Kuai jumped up in the air in surprise. Kenshi smiled sheepishly at his reaction. "Sorry," he whispered to Kuai. The cryomancer waved him off. "It's fine, Kenshi." He stared back at the room again.

Kenshi followed his gaze. "Are you going to go in?"

Kuai didn't answer.

The blind swordsman winced slightly at his blunt choice of wording. "I'm sure that you'll want to have him brought to the Lin Kuei temple. You can monitor his progress as he recovers."

To his surprise, however, Kuai shook his head. "I trust the Special Forces to keep him here. He'll only be a distraction as I try to rebuild the Lin Kuei. And it would be better for my mental health as well to know that he is here and safe."

Kenshi turned his head towards the end of the hallway; Johnny and Sonya were walking towards them.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now," Johnny replied. He was being supported with crutches and his leg was wrapped in a cast. "Nothing big happened back there. Raiden just retold the story, and he pulled Scorpion aside privately. I don't know what they were talking about. Oh, and apparently Scorpion is called _Hanzo Hasashi_ now. He doesn't like being called by his other name."

Kuai smiled slightly. He could see why Tomas enjoyed Cage's company. He turned towards Sonya. "Please keep him safe for me."

She cast him a blank look devoid of emotions, but she eventually nodded in understanding and relent. "Of course. Thank's for saving our asses back there." 

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster nodded. He turned to find Raiden so that he could teleport Kuai back home when he turned around, facing the three.

"By the way," he asked suddenly, causing all three of them to turn to face him, "how did you know that I was referencing Bi-Han and not Johnny?"

Sonya shrugged, smiling a rare genuine smile. "The answer would have been the same for both of them."

Kuai nodded, shooting them one last grin before walking away.

 _ **(Who was going to take care of him?)**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest. Chapter. Ever.


	6. Brighter Futures (Are What I Desire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a really quick recap of the events in MKX through Kuai's perspective, with some added changes due to the altered events.
> 
> Also, Bi-Han wakes up...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, Coldilocks!"

Kuai rolled his eyes exasperatedly at Johnny's overused nickname for the cryomancer. The actor had just arrived at the entrance of the Lin Kuei temple, Kuai quick to invite him inside.

"How have you been, Johnny? Its been what, five years?"

Johnny grinned. "Yeah. Been a long time, hasn't it? You won't believe it. Sonya and I got married. She's pregnant."

Kuai choked on air. "WHAT?" _It's so like Johnny to do things_ _instantly._

The actor smirked. "Yep. She's already six months into the schedule. Crazy, huh?"

The Grandmaster shook his head amusedly, saying nothing. He stared out from the balcony they had walked to, overseeing his students training efficiently.

Johnny whistled in appreciation. "Looks like you've been busy as well. You've got a good thing going here."

Kuai shrugged, not invested in the conversation. It was true, though. His students had a level of curiosity and passion similar to Kuai when he was their age; only he was cultivating it, not suppressing it.

Johnny slowly raised his hand, placing it gently on Kuai's back. "Look, you probably know that I didn't come here just to chat, right?"

This comment didn't settle well with Kuai in his chest. 

_**(So you wouldn't have come to visit just for the sake of it?)** _

Kuai shook the thought from his head. They had slowly died out these past years as he immersed himself with the company of his pupils, but being with someone from his past only seemed to bring this voice back.

"Of course," he only replied, turning to face Johnny.

The actor shifted uncomfortably before sighing, stressed. "Your brother has woken up."

Kuai frowned. "Yesterday?" he asked, taking into account the time it would take to arrive on foot from the Special Forces base.

Johnny scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, three weeks ago," he admitted. 

Kuai stared, eyes narrowing at the other man. "And I'm hearing about this _now_?"

Cage raised up his hands in self-defence. "Look. He was fighting us when he woke up. He was unstable. We thought that if you were brought in, he'd only get worse."

The cryomancer turned away, putting a few feet between himself and the actor. "Yet you could have _told_ me. I would have respected the time needed for him to relax in his new environment."

Johnny opened and closed his mouth, similar to a gasping fish. "Now I feel like an asshole," he admitted. 

Kuai walked away. "Go back, Cage. I'll see you in a few days. I assume he's calmed down by now?" He took the nod given to him as confirmation.

"Fuck Cage," Kuai muttered under his breath. He knew that it was unfair to the man; he was probably ordered by someone higher up the ranks to stay silent about the information.

Over the past years, Kuai had maintained his focus on his clan, but that didn't mean he was completely unaware of the events happening outside. There was a civil war in Outworld between current emperor Kotal Kahn and Mileena, Kitana's evil grotesque clone. He had no need to intervene in Outworld affairs.

Then, he had also heard that Hanzo Hasashi had reformed the Shirai Ryu. Good for him. Unfortunately, it seemed that he still held some form of resentment towards the Lin Kuei, and Kuai could not see their clans cooperating anytime soon.

Cursing his luck, Kuai headed to his room to pack his belongings, preparing himself for the worst at the Special Forces.

_**(You are not prepared for what happens next.)** _

* * *

Kuai nodded shortly at Kenshi, whom he had first come across. The blind swordsman offered to escort him to the infirmary, and Kuai agreed to his offer.

"How is he?" the cryomancer asked his friend. Kenshi grimaced. "He's... settling. He hasn't retained his cryomancy; instead, he's kept his shadow abilities. I can see why you hated him so much. He's an asshole."

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster studied the ground at those words. "So,... nothing has changed."

Kenshi glanced quickly in Kuai's direction. "If this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to see him just yet," he cautioned. 

Kuai breathed out, his breath visible in the air. "No. I'm fine." Kenshi snorted. "There is no clear bar to what 'fine' really means."

Despite his warning, Kuai steeled himself and stepped into the room.

The walls were bare, uninteresting. There was a lone bed in the corner of the room, and sitting on it was the patient. Sonya had arrived at the scene along with Jax, standing from the doorway with Kenshi. The two shared a concerned glance, while Jax looked at them confused.

Kuai sat down in a chair against the wall, opposite the foot of the bed. Bi-Han was sitting upright, not looking a day older than when Kuai had seen him leave for the tournament without a goodbye. Kuai leaned forward in his seat, staring at his older brother with curious eyes.

Bi-Han glared back. "Who the hell are you? Some doctor? I almost killed the other one, you know."

Kuai rolled his eyes, leaning back. "Of that, I have no doubt. Be assured, I am no doctor. Do you not recognize me, truly?"

His brother scoffed, crossing his arms. "Am I supposed to?"

The cryomancer leaned back, mulling over those words.

_**(You could keep him ignorant of your presence. He doesn't have to be in your life EVER again.)** _

_But if he finds out..._

Kuai sat up from his seat, walking towards the door sadly. He turned back at the doorframe. "I should hope that you remember your brother. From what I've heard, he still idolizes you."

Bi-Han sneered mockingly. "Yes. Kuai Liang, the failure. Tell him that if he shows his face around here, he'll lose it."

Jax's eyes were wide with disbelief. "What the hell?"

Sonya glared at Bi-Han. "You little piece of shi-"

Kenshi shook his head in disappointment.

Kuai steeled himself.  _Don't cry._ "I'll be sure to pass along your message." He walked out, continuing to walk past the three standing outside.

Sonya winced, calling out after him, "Kuai, wait!"

Kenshi held her back from following him. "Leave him be. He wasn't fazed by Bi-Han's remarks; it is unlikely that it affected him as much as you think."

* * *

Kuai pushed past Johnny on his way out.

"Whoa, watch your step, ass- Kuai?" Johnny said, looking after the Grandmaster. By his side stood Stryker and Kabal, who had been accepted into the Special Forces along with Jax. Stryker stared after Kuai's retreating form, chuckling with humor. "What's got him running away? Must be the fires of the Netherrealm itself." 

Johnny stared where Kuai was, a knowing look of sadness on his face. "Yeah. Something like that." He continued his conversation with the two.

Kuai stormed out of the complex, already retracing his steps towards home again when he skidded on the ground to avoid careening into Raiden.

The thunder god had teleported in front of Kuai. "Greetings, Sub-Zero. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Well, not long enough, it seems."

There was silence.

Raiden looked behind Kuai and noticed the Special Forces camp. His face revealed dawning comprehension of the events. "I am sorry, Kuai. Unfortunately, the process was not able to change the personalities of the undead." Kuai sighed, staring sullenly at the ground. "Yes. Unfortunately."

The Grandmaster looked up suddenly. "Did you need me for something?" Raiden nodded slowly. "Yes. I have been trying to encourage a unitary force between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu. This would involve me proving your innocence in not destroying the Shirai Ryu. Is there something you have that could allow me to prove this to Hanzo?"

Kuai immediately nodded. "Yes. I preserved the head of Sektor, and with it, his memories. The Lin Kuei had a hand in the termination of the Shirai Ryu, but if I reveal the information to Hanzo myself, it could convince him to put aside his hatred for the safety of Earthrealm." Raiden smiled gently. "Then let us go to the Lin Kuei to retrieve the object."

After a few trips of quick succession, Kuai found himself standing outside the White Lotus temple. He looked up at the structure, feeling greatly humbled under the presence of the symbol. "Where is Liu Kang and Kung Lao?" Kuai asked curiously.

Raiden turned to look down at him as they walked through the hallways. "Liu Kang accompanied Empress Kitana to Outworld, where they managed to convince Kotal Kahn to relieve control of Edenia. He, under the pressure of the civil war, agreed to their terms. They are now both emperor and empress of Edenia; they are also joined by General Jade and Adviser Sindel. Kung Lao remains here, teaching the pupils."

They walked into what Kuai was able to identify as the Jinsei Chamber; he had read about it in the massive library he had compiled in the Lin Kuei. The Grandmaster had MANY books.

Hanzo Hasashi, General of the Shirai Ryu, stood at the base of Earthrealm's life force. He turned, frowning unhappily when he noticed Kuai walking beside Raiden.

"Raiden. I thought I reiterated that the Lin Kuei were not to be trusted," he said in a deep voice, crossing his arms. Kuai deflated.  _What is it about me that just causes everyone to HATE me?_

The thunder god frowned. "I only ask for ten minutes of conversation. That is all. Please, listen to Sub-Zero. He is not like the Lin Kuei in the past."

Raiden moved aside so that Kuai could step forward. He bowed respectfully, keeping his nervous composure calm and collected. "Master Hasashi. My name is Kuai Liang. I am the younger brother of the Sub-Zero that unjustly killed you."

Hanzo stared, unimpressed. "If you do not defend your brother, then what does that demonstrate about the extent of your loyalty."

Kuai felt his anger flare. He was upset, stressed, and to be quite frank,  _fucking pissed off._ "I had no part in your clan's death, Hanzo. Although, I am not sure if my brother's hands are as clean as mine. You see, I have just discovered through the memories of one of my clans-mates that the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei had made a deal with Quan Chi. In exchange for the extermination of the Shirai Ryu, Quan Chi would have the Lin Kuei as his allies."

The recording was played, Hanzo glaring at the hologram as all three observed the recording. When it had finished, he glared up at Kuai. "If this is true, then the Lin Kuei were to blame as well for the death of my clan. Why should I trust you?"

Kuai was taken aback by the question.  _Why should anyone trust me?_

"I... I can't answer that question," he admitted. "I don't know how."

Hanzo scoffed, shouldering past Kuai as he walked towards the exit.

Raiden however, grabbed Kuai by the arm. "What are you-" Kuai started, while Raiden rumbled, "Hanzo Hasashi, observe! Here is the evidence, you make your verdict." 

And with that, he shoved Kuai into the light of the Jinsei.

_The memories of happy days with his blood-family._

_The death of his parents, his cries echoing through the room._

_The cylinder pressed into the palm of his hand by his older brother, comfortingly._

_Seeing a different person emerge in place of his brother._

_The punches. The kicking. The scorning._

_His "assignments". How he refused to kill. He let the families escape the village, telling the other Lin Kuei lies._

~~**_The cutting. The pain._ ** ~~

~~**_The rooftops._ ** ~~

~~~~_The hope and dreams of escape. Coming true._

_Living with Tomas, having company in the form of his best friend._

_The termination of his life; the burial._

_Bi-Han's rejection today._

_The pitying glances. Their whispers behind his back._

_It was too much._

**_Stop._ **

**_It was too much._ **

Kuai gasped as his feet hit solid ground again. Raiden had pulled Kuai from the Jinsei, but as soon as his feet met the ground, he pushed Raiden away, going to a corner of the room.

Raiden seemed to be in a state of shock, which Kuai would manage to be proud of later. The thunder god shared a quick glance with Hanzo, who stood at the door. The Shirai Ryu closed the door, walking back towards the middle of the room.

Kuai was hyperventilating. "What... what did you... What did you do to me?" he gasped out. Raiden approached slowly. "I commanded the Jinsei to open your mind. I'm sorry. I thought that it would show Hanzo that you weren't like the other Lin Kuei. Forgive me, I did not realize-"

"Realize what?" Kuai snapped. "Realize that I'm just another useless piece of shit? I am NOT my brother. I... I am a failure, in his eyes. You had no right. You had NO right," he repeated. HIs voice was far too shaky for his liking.

"Kuai, Bi-Han had no right to do the things he did. I had no idea the extent it drove you to," Raiden said, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

The cryomancer stood up unsteadily. "I'm getting the hell out of here. None of this shit was worth it. None of this was worth Tomas's life." He walked out of the room in a similar fashion that he had when he walked out of the Special Forces base.

Hanzo stared after the cryomancer, regretting his previous state of anger. Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder. "He will come around. The monthly get-together is in a week; everyone is expected to attend. I will see you then, Hanzo." 

* * *

Kuai landed punch after punch on the dummy.

It had been three hours since he had returned back to his temple; he was not in the mood for chatter. His brightest student, Frost, could be a little hotheaded at times, but she was still as loyal as she was fierce.

She sat on the bench, encouraging Kuai to let out his anger. "And he just PUSHED me, Frost! He shoved me into the Jinsei, and my memories were just displayed for everyone to see." He punched the dummy at that moment so that it fell off of its post and skid across the ground a few meters.

Frost was compassionate, and she had been there for her sensei when he had undergone a panic attack in her teachings. Since then, she had been somewhat his "psychologist". At his words, she smiled in comfort. "It wasn't your fault. You were pushed through it without consent. The real thing you should be worried about is what you're going to do in that social gathering the day after tomorrow."

Kuai groaned childishly. "Don't remind me. I'm very tempted to act sick just to get out of it."

Frost grinned cheekily. "Raiden wouldn't let you. Besides, I've heard that Outworlders are coming to reinforce their ties with Earthrealm."

Kuai grumbled. "Get-together. Just call it a fucking party, idiots."

The female cryomancer wrinkled her nose with distaste. "Ew. Get-together sounds _so_ gay."

There was a brief moment of silence before she jumped from her seat. "Let me see your arms."

Kuai sighed. "You know that I've stopped by now."

She examined his forearms, not looking up, but raised her brow for him to see. "And I'm just making sure. That's what real friends do. They check up on each other." She finally looked up, smiling gently. "Don't break your promise."

Kuai smiled softly, thinking back to Tomas's words. "Yeah. I won't."

* * *

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster should have realized that the moment he stepped into the foyer of the Special Forces base that he shouldn't have come here.

He walked through the already-celebrating crowds, seeing Kitana chatting along with Sindel and Jade with a tall man in a feathered headdress; that must be Kotal Kahn. By the emperor of Outworld's side stood a Saurian and a man dressed as a... cowboy? Kuai was confused but chose not to linger on the subject. Their conversation seemed to be going along well.

Nearby Kitana, Liu Kang stood, catching up with Kung Lao. The two childhood friends were smiling joyously, and Kuai felt a pang in his chest as he thought of Tomas.

He located Kenshi talking with a floating figure emitting a green glow; the collection of souls was identified as Ermac, as Kuai had heard through passing news. He walked past the Special Forces huddled together, laughing and consuming alcohol.

At the front of the doorway, Raiden and Fujin stood tall, overlooking the entire crowd. Kuai avoided Raiden's apologetic gaze, choosing instead to make his way towards the back of the room where he leaned against the wall in a corner.

_**(This is where you belong. They don't care about you.)** _

Kuai was jolted from his thoughts when the rooms quieted down significantly as the sounds of arguing grew louder. Standing in the middle of the room was Hanzo along with Bi-Han.

The cryomancer's heart jumped to his throat.

He couldn't hear their words, but he found himself walking towards the two. Their argument was growing in volume. Before he knew what he was doing, Kuai shouldered his way in-between the two.

"Stop." He tried to keep the quaver out of his voice as he looked up into his brother's eyes. Even now, he stood a good five inches taller than him. "This is not the place for your squabbling."

Bi-Han hissed, shoving a finger in Kuai's chest. "Back again? Didn't learn the first time? Stay the hell out of this, if you know what's good for you."

Hanzo glared at his nemesis. "Leave him alone," he growled, aware of the panic he was causing Kuai.

Kuai stood his ground. "If you don't stop, I'll remove you from the premises myself."

An uneasy silence settled over the crowd. Raiden had advised the guests about the situation between the older Sub-Zero and Scorpion, but he had not anticipated Kuai on intervening as well.

...

Bi-Han laughed cruelly, leaning back before he punched Kuai in the face.

**. . .**

Immediately, Sonya stood to her feet, aiming a gun at Bi-Han. Kenshi had drawn Sento while Johnny's hand glowed green, and Hanzo was standing between the two brothers.

"How could you do this to your own blood and kin?" Hanzo shouted, shoving Bi-Han back.

The elder Sub-Zero shook his head, confused before looking down at his younger brother. His eyes widened with realization. "Kuai?" He moved forwards uncertainly.

Kuai scrambled back in fear. "Don't touch me," he rasped out. Kenshi frowned, moving to help Kuai who was still on the ground.

"NO! Don't TOUCH me!" Kuai roared. 

The blue light filled the room again; Kuai had managed to hold the light long enough for him to get back on his feet, shoving his way to the door.

He couldn't think; all he could do was run where his feet took him. Away from it all.

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the rain from his eyes. When had it started raining?

His feet dragged in the dirt as he found that he had almost ran off the edge of a cliff. Panting, he clung to the trunk of a tree overlooking the precipice.

_**(Look at you.)** _

_**(You're worthless.)** _

_**(You are NOTHING.)** _

Kuai howled. "SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

"I didn't even say anything," said a horribly familiar voice.

Kuai lifted up his face, turning to disbelief and fear. "Tomas?" he whispered.

The pale and transparent form of his deceased friend smiled at him gently. "Remember that promise you made me? Please walk away from the ledge, Kuai."

The cryomancer walked towards his friend in a dream-like fashion. "What... how is this possible?"

Tomas smiled, sadness reflected in his eyes. "It's only temporary. All I knew was that I needed to comfort you."

Kuai shook his head. "Tomas. I am so sorry. If I hadn't suggested that stupid plan to bring down the Lin Kuei, you'd still be here."

The enenra chuckled lightly. "Oh, Kuai. My dear friend. Do you truly believe that my death was your fault? Blame Sektor. Hell, blame the Elder Gods if you want. But don't you dare go back to blaming yourself. We can't control everything."

Kuai sniffled, tears running down his face again. "It's hard without you. It's hard to _live_ my life the way I want to."

Tomas smiled sympathetically. "No one said it was going to be easy. But life forces us to become stronger, and in that, we find the will to survive."

Kuai stared at Tomas's ghost despairingly. "No one will be there for me the way you supported me. Bi-Han hates me. I'm  _alone._ "

Tomas tilted his head. "Your entire life, you've been running. From the Lin Kuei, from your brother's toxic influence. Instead of running away from these people Kuai, you need to open up."

The spirit walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Remember our promise. Don't hurt yourself," he said, grazing Kuai's forearm. "And I'll see you again when your time comes. I wish you the best in life, Kuai." He vanished in the air, leaving Kuai by himself again.

He fell to his knees, staring at his hands in his lap. 

Kuai felt the water plaster his hair to his head. He looked up towards the heavens, smiling with happiness finally. "Thank you, brother."

However, after he had said those words, the sky changed in color; the clouds became red, spreading across the sky until the unwelcome color had enveloped the sky. Kuai skanned the horizon, eyes landing on the Sky Temple. From the top of the building, the red color was being released into the sky.

He got back to his feet, wiping his eyes of the tears and water before rushing off to inspect what had happened.

* * *

Kuai burst through the doors of the lifeless Sky Temple, heading towards the Jinsei.

He jumped over the bodies of the monks, writing their medical aid for later. He shoved the doors leading to the Jinsei open, eyes widening at the sight before him.

A man had his hand in the Jinsei, clearly poisoning the life force. Bound to the walls were the others at the gathering. Kuai narrowed his eyes at Quan Chi, who smiled widely at him.

"A pleasure to see you, Sub-Zero. Come, join us." 

Kuai snarled. "Why in the blind blue fuck would I join you?"

Johnny snickered at his choice of words before a gag materialized over his mouth.

Quan Chi turned his attention back to Kuai. "Simple. I can give you what you want." He stepped forwards, arms opened wide in a welcoming gesture. "You had a friend, didn't you? Tomas Vrbada, killed in your infiltration of the Lin Kuei that placed you as Grandmaster. What would you do to get him back?"

Kuai's arms fell down. "He was my true brother."

The other man who was corrupting the Jinsei, Shinnok, turned around. "Family. Such a binding force," he drawled menacingly. Quan Chi continued. "Lower your arms, and I will bring back your friend." 

Sonya thrashed in her bonds, struggling to free herself.

"Ok," Kuai said, looking at the ground in defeat. "On one condition," he said, walking closer.

Quan Chi raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Kuai looked up, eyes glowing. "Why don't you stay under ice for a minute, first?"

With a quick motion of his wrist, Quan Chi was frozen in a solid block of ice. Shinnok snarled viciously, walking away from the Jinsei. "You will pay for your insolence. Today is the day you die," he growled.

Kuai looked up. "Honestly, I've been waiting for that for a long time."

The two charged. Kuai stepped to the side to avoid a kick thrown by the fallen Elder God, seizing the limb and snapping it out of place. Shinnok growled, pushing himself away from Kuai. "What sorcery is this? You have power equivalent to a god!" Kuai's hands glowed a mystic blue, eyes illuminated in the same color. He got into his fighting stance. "The Dragon Medallion was given to me from the previous Grandmaster. Did you not know? You face a Lin Kuei."

He struck first, catching Shinnok in the face by surprise. He then proceeded to freeze the god's feet, leaving him open to attack. He continued to land blow after blow as the Elder God grew weaker and weaker. Raiden struggled in vain to free himself, and shouted, "The amulet on his chest! Use it to imprison him!"

Kuai looked down to see the circular talisman pinned to Shinnok's chest. The Elder God growled, and before Kuai could react, he pulled it off of him, blasting Kuai back.

The cryomancer was propelled backwards, hitting the cavern's wall before he hit the floor. In his moment of attempted recovery, Shinnok had him pinned against the wall in a chokehold.

"Don't you fear death?" he snarled furiously. "Do you not fear the darkness that will consume you in death?"

Kuai grinned, mouth bloody. "What do I have to fear? Death is an old friend."

Enraged, Shinnok reeled his arm back to land a blow that would have crushed Kuai's skull, but in the moments that they had been conversing, Kuai had stolen the amulet from Shinnok without the Elder God noticing it.

He kicked Shinnok back, raising his hand with the amulet up and aiming it at his enemy. "Don't worry. You'll be seeing Quan Chi soon enough as well," Kuai said, before a crimson light enveloped Shinnok, drawing him closer to the amulet.

"No!" Shinnok thrashed, but he could not do anything to escape the grasp of the magic. "You will not imprison me again!" 

In a flash, it was over.

Kuai panted, falling to his knees again in exhaustion.

He could hear someone faintly calling out his name, but he couldn't care less as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kuai blinked, wincing at the harshness of the ceiling light.

He groaned, sitting up and raised a hand to his head, cooling it to alleviate his headache. He squinted through the bright light around him, scanning his surroundings.  _Where was he?_

All of a sudden, people started to enter the room, surrounding him. They kept shouting; this with the light made Kuai's condition worsen. He squinted still. Why was everything so blurry?

A man made his way through the crowd, silencing the others. He handed Kuai a pair of spectacles. Kuai raised a brow in confusion.  _Had he needed glasses?_

He put them on, and surprisingly, his vision cleared; his headache started to subside. He frowned, looking up at the people surrounding him.

"Um, h...hi," Kuai said uncertainly. "My n..name is Kuai L...Liang. P...Pleased to m...meet you."

There was a tense silence.

The man wearing the bamboo hat who had kindly given Kuai his glasses face-palmed.


End file.
